King of Kings
by A' - Canmouse
Summary: Ketika segala sesuatu yang kau miliki dan cintai, diambil darimu dengan cara kasar… Pikiranmu akan di penuhi dengan kemarahan, kebencian, balas dendam dan tidak ada yang dapat menyelamatkanmu!.. Dan itu mengubahnya, mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Kali ini, alih-alih menjadi penyelamat rakyat, dia akan menjadi raja yang memerintah atas semuanya. Warning; Miss!Typo, AU!.


_**Desclaimer » Naruto © Massashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Warning; Miss!Typo, AU!,_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Baiklah, saya akan meluruskan permasalahan ini. Kalian tidak asing lagi dengan alur Fic ini kan?, tepat. Ini adalah terjemahan dari salah satu Fic Lonely-senpai. Dan saya bukan orang yang seperti itu meng-copas Fic lain tanpai izin, yang ingin saya perjelas adalah percayalah saya sudah mendapat izin dari Lonely-senpai untuk melanjutkan salah satu Ficnya tentu dalam terjemahan Indonesia._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[ Translate!Fic, LonelyDreamer00. ]_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Dia menari di atas danau, kakinya yang telanjang menyentuh permukaan air. Langkahnya tidak terlalu cepat, tidak terlalu lambat. Namun tidak ada satu pun riak yang bisa dilihat di mana pun di danau. Dan kemudian ada tetesan air seperti mutiara transparan, diterangi oleh bulan perak; mengambang dan mengikuti irama bersenandung lembutnya.

Dia lupa berapa kali dia telah melihat pemandangan yang memukau ini. Tetapi setiap kali, dia akan terlihat sangat diinginkan; meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya ketika bulan bersinar terang di belakangnya. Tapi cahaya bulan tidak bisa menyembunyikan sosoknya yang menggairahkan atau rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan mulus.

Di tempat yang menakjubkan ini, dia tidak diizinkan untuk bergerak atau berbicara. Dia hanyalah penonton yang diam. Dia puas sebelumnya tetapi sekarang itu tidak cukup. Dia ingin menyentuhnya, untuk memeluknya. Terlebih lagi, dia ingin melihatnya.

Ratunya, penyelamatnya..

.

* * *

 _ **Naruto: King,**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Naruto membuka matanya..

Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah tangannya yang terulur, mengarah ke depan. Dengan helaan panjang, dia menarik lengannya, itu bukan kali pertama dia bermimpi dan dia tahu itu bukan yang terakhir kalinya. Dia hanya berharap dia bisa melihat wajahnya... Atau setidaknya sedikit lebih dari wajahnya selain lekuk tubuhnya.

"Memimpikannya lagi?.."

Tatapan Naruto beralih kesamping kanannya dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah pada apa yang dilihatnya, "Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu untuk tidak muncul seperti ini?"

Pria itu, duduk di samping Naruto, memberinya tatapan licik; yang terlihat cukup menakutkan karena mata merahnya yang tidak wajar. Dia bersandar di kursinya dan melambaikan tangannya ke kursi di sampingnya, "Tenang. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini."

Naruto berkedip dan kemudian melihat sekeliling untuk melihat bahwa temannya benar. Hanya mereka yang ada di bus, selain sopir tentu saja. Melepaskan napas dalam-dalam melalui mulutnya, Naruto melihat ke luar jendela.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan membantu atau tidak, tapi siapa pun gadis impianmu, kamu akan menemukannya cepat atau lambat. Kau harus..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat kembali ke sisi kanannya dengan alis terangkat, menghentikannya sejenak. Dia segera melanjutkan tetapi dengan mendengus, "Aku terus mengatakan kepadamu aku tidak pandai bicara dari hati ke hati.. Dia lebih baik daripada aku dalam hal ini."

Naruto berbalik sepenuhnya, senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya. Tapi ketika dia membuka mulutnya bus berhenti dan supir mengumumkan segera setelahnya,

"Kota Kuoh."

.

* * *

 _ **Dua bulan kemudian.**_

* * *

.

 _« The Infamous Delinquent of Kuoh Academy. »_

Itulah julukan yang diterima Naruto hanya dalam dua bulan setelah memasuki sekolah menengah.

Naruto tampan dan sebagian besar perempuan di sekolah akan setuju, baik itu guru atau siswa. Tidak seperti pesona anak laki-laki dari Kiba Yuuto, pangeran Akademi Kuoh, Naruto memiliki daya tarik kasar yang matang. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang dicium matahari dengan mata biru yang mempesona bersama dengan tubuh atletiknya yang kuat dapat menarik hampir semua wanita atau gadis.

Tapi masalahnya berbohong pada satu kesalahan besar.

Naruto memiliki kecenderungan untuk melanggar peraturan sekolah hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan tertawa; meskipun tindakannya tidak pernah menyakiti siapa pun dengan cara atau bentuk apa pun. Jika para siswa itu jujur, mereka sangat menyukai Naruto yang disebut 'Pranks'. Apapun, 'Pranks' nya akan menyebabkan pihak berwenang mengalami sakit kepala. Dan fakta yang menyenangkan adalah, dia tidak pernah tertangkap karena kelakuannya. Tapi ini bukan alasan mengapa dia mendapatkan gelarnya. Itu karena cukup sering Naruto akan datang ke sekolah dengan memar dan kadang-kadang dibungkus dengan perban membuat semua orang percaya bahwa dia menerima luka-luka itu melalui perkelahian jalanan. Padahal tidak ada bukti konkret mengenai masalah itu.

Dan sekarang Rias Gremory harus menghadapi 'Delinquent of Kuoh Academy'. Itu bukan karena pilihan. Dia adalah perwakilan kelas, tapi yang paling penting adalah dia yang diidolakan 'Onee-Sama of Kuoh Academy'. Itu adalah tugasnya. Dia hanya berharap lawannya akan memotong beberapa celana panjangnya.

"Uzumaki-san, ini adalah ketiga kalinya minggu ini kau terlambat menghadiri kelas."

Naruto menjatuhkan kakinya dari meja. Mata biru nya segera menangkap mata biru-hijau Rias. Meskipun dia memiliki senyum menawan yang lebar, Rias tidak bisa membantu tetapi mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto. Ini adalah alasan mengapa Rias selalu enggan berbicara dengan Naruto, mata birunya yang dalam. Seolah-olah mereka bisa melihat menembus bagian terdalam jiwanya, melihat setiap hal kecil yang dia pikirkan atau sembunyikan. Terus terang, itu cukup mengerikan.

Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menenangkan diri. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan berdiri tegak, "Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan dilarang mengikuti ujian untuk kehadiran yang rendah."

Naruto menutup matanya dan tertawa, "Sejauh yang aku tahu, ketua kelas, aku memiliki jumlah kehadiran minimum yang aku butuhkan. Dan aku menegaskannya dengan guru tadi pagi."

Rias mengerang dalam hati, dan ini adalah alasan mengapa Sona tidak menyukainya. Tidak peduli apa, dia akan selalu punya jawaban, akan selalu memiliki penutup yang sempurna untuk apa pun yang dimiliki oleh OSIS, terutama Sona yang bisa datang untuk menyudutkannya.

"Ya, tapi sebagai senior, kita..." Rias tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Naruto tersenyum nakal padanya, "Kurasa jas hitam sangat cocok untukmu."

Rias terkejut, itu bukan pertama kalinya Naruto bermain mata dengannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto tahu tentang pakaian dalamnya, oh lupakan dia tidak ingin tahu. Meskipun ia memiliki cukup perlawanan kuat terhadap flirts yang tidak akan mengejutkan karena ia memiliki Riser sebagai tunangannya, kemajuan Naruto akan selalu membuatnya lengah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mencapai hal itu tetapi dia bertekad untuk mencari tahu.

Naruto bangkit dan bersandar ke arah Rias yang sebagai imbalannya, mundur selangkah tanpa sadar tapi dia tidak cukup cepat ketika Naruto menjadi sangat dekat, "Aku benar-benar berharap kita bisa berbicara lebih pribadi tetapi sudah agak terlambat, Rias-chan. " Naruto berbisik di telinganya sebelum kembali dari posisi sebelumnya. Dia mengedip padanya sebelum meraih tasnya.

Rias berusaha merahasiakannya tapi dia tahu dia gagal, total. Dia tidak akan mengakuinya dengan keras tapi Naruto agak tipe orang yang akan dia kencani. Dia menghela nafas dan melihat jam untuk melihat bahwa itu memang sudah terlambat. Kemudian dia melihat kembali untuk melihat bahwa Naruto sudah ada di pintu kelas.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok, Rias-chan," Naruto berkata padanya dari pintu sebelum Pergi. Rias mengepalkan tinjunya dan dengan susah payah berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia berbalik dan memberikan senyum menawan ke seluruh siswa sebelum memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**_

"Dia.. Orang yang menyebalkan!."

Rias menginjak kakinya di tanah dengan wajah kesal. Jika ada orang, terutama teman-teman sekolahnya, yang akan melihatnya sekarang, mereka akan bertanya-tanya apakah itu sama dengan 'Rias Onee-sama' yang mereka kagumi.

"Aku tebak ini tentang Naruto-san lagi." Akeno, ratu Rias dan wakil ketua Kelompok Peneliti Gaib, berkata sambil terkekeh lalu menuangkan teh untuk rajanya. Senyumnya hanya melebar saat dia melihat rajanya cemberut padanya, menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi; hanya mengulurkan cangkir teh, yang telah diukir Gremory, kepada Rias.

Rias mengambil cangkir dari Akeno dan kemudian melihat ke luar jendela. Dia melihat trio mesum sedang dikejar oleh gadis-gadis dari klub Kendo. Dia menghela nafas sambil meneguk kecil, "Waktu sudah habis Akeno, dan satu-satunya harapanku adalah Naruto atau Issei. Kekuatan yang bisa kita rasakan dari keduanya jelas menunjukkan bahwa keduanya memiliki perlengkapan suci, tapi aku harus memutuskan salah satu diantara mereka."

Sebagai iblis, tidak sulit untuk mendeteksi energi yang berasal dari dua anak laki-laki. Tanda tangan energi dari keduanya cukup unik, Naruto bahkan lebih dari itu. Dan itu membuat kedua ahli waris itu percaya bahwa kedua anak lelaki itu mungkin memiliki peralatan sakral yang khas.

Akeno datang di sampingnya dan berbicara dengan lembut, "Bandingkan dengan Naruto, Issei memiliki lebih sedikit energi tetapi akan mudah membuatnya mendengarkanmu, tidak seperti tunggakan kita."

"Aku harap aku bisa mengambil keduanya," Rias berkata tanpa melihat Akeno.

"Sayangnya, kamu tidak bisa terlalu serakah di sini. Sona-san mengerti situasimu dan itulah mengapa dia membiarkanmu memilih lebih dulu. Tapi bahkan dia ingin salah satu dari mereka bergabung dengannya. Jadi, apakah kamu memiliki orang tertentu dalam pikiran? " Akeno bertanya.

Mata Rias menangkap gadis yang berbicara dengan Issei, "Mari kita tunggu sebentar lagi, oke?."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Dari bangku duduk, Naruto sedang melihat drama romantis di depannya. Issei memiliki senyum sesat yang benar-benar goofiest yang biasa dimiliki kakeknya. Dan alasan untuk senyumnya adalah gadis yang menemaninya. Naruto akan pergi ketempat Issei dan menepuk pundaknya karena satu-satunya alasan bahwa dia bisa mendekati keindahan itu. Gadis itu memiliki aura tidak bersalah dengan tubuh pembunuh dan dia menempel sangat dekat dengan si cabul. Mereka saling bertukar kata-kata manis. Dengan suasana yang menenangkan, itu adalah salah satu momen cewek cewek yang sempurna.

Namun sayang, drama romantis yang manis ini akan segera berubah menjadi film horor berdarah. Karena siapa pun yang memiliki sedikit kesadaran supernatural dapat mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bukan seperti yang terlihat.

"Hei, Issei-kun." Gadis itu memanggilnya ketika mereka berhenti di dekat air mancur, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita. Bisakah kau mendengarkan keinginanku?."

'Dia menginginkan 'D'!' Issei berpikir dengan aneh.

" Dia tidak mau 'D', Idiot!." Naruto menampilkan ekspresi innocent. Dia tidak menganggap Issei mudah dibaca, tapi mudah ditebak.

"Maukah kau mati untukku, tolong?.."

Issei terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Dia terus berkedip saat otaknya masih tidak bisa memproses kata-kata sederhana itu. Gadis itu tidak menunggu jawabannya ketika dia berubah atau lebih seperti memamerkan seluruh tubuhnya ke semua orang di sekitarnya, tapi sayangnya ditempat ini hanya ada Issei dan Naruto. Hilang semua aura polos karena digantikan oleh haus darah dan kejahatan. Dia melihat Issei dengan jijik, benar-benar berlawanan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memberimu enam point, tidak ada tujuh dari sepuluh untuk penampilan mencolok itu," Naruto berbicara keras, membuat keduanya menatapnya.

"Naruto-senpai?" Issei melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Siapa kau dan dari mana kau berasal?" Raynare bertanya dengan sikap defensif. Dan siapa yang akan menyalahkannya, karena dia tidak memperhatikan kehadiran Naruto sampai dia secara praktis mengumumkannya. Dan bahkan sekarang dia tidak bisa mendapatkan pembacaan yang jelas tentang tingkat kekuatannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Aku ada di sini, duduk di bangku itu." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus. Melihat tidak ada yang bergerak, dia mengangkat bahunya. Dia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya. Dia tidak melihat siapa pun saat dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Dia tidak terburu-buru.

"Naruto-senpai, kau merokok?..." Issei bertanya tercengang.

Pemantik berhenti hanya beberapa sentimeter dari rokoknya. Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Dia melihat Issei dan bertanya dengan tak percaya, "Apakah kau sehat, Issei? Gadis yang ingin bercinta secara harfiah dan akan bercinta denganmu, dan semua yang kau akukan adalah melihat payudaranya. Dan aku berjalan tepat ke tengah-tengah seharusnya adegan pembunuhan tanpa peduli dan kau bertanya apakah aku merokok atau tidak?.."

Issei terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling, tapi akhirnya tatapannya sekali lagi menempel di dada wanita itu.

"Tidak masalah karena kalian berdua akan mati." Raynare terbang. Dia berhenti ketika dia sekitar lima puluh meter dari tanah dan mulai mengambang. Dia tidak memberikan Issei pandangan kedua tetapi menatap Naruto dengan menggoda, "Meskipun aku mungkin bermain denganmu sebentar."

"Issei," Issei melihat Naruto yang akhirnya menyalakan rokoknya, "Ini adalah waktu dimana kau berteriak dan berlari seperti jalang."

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi otaknya untuk memahami apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan kata-katanya. Setelah itu Issei pergi menjerit seperti orang gila.

Mendecih menggunakan lidahnya, Raynare melempar tombak suci kearah Issei. Tetapi rahangnya jatuh melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto muncul di depan lintasan proyektil dan menangkap tombak suci, dengan ujungnya di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Dia mengembalikan bungkus rokoknya dan mengembalikannya ke kantongnya dan menatap tombak dengan malas, "Jadi ini tombak suci yang dibuat oleh dua malaikat jatuh bersayap." Lalu dia melemparkan tombak itu seolah-olah itu adalah sampah, "Menyedihkan, itu lebih mirip tongkat dengan ujung yang tajam."

"Kau berani menertawakanku!" Raynare menjerit saat dia mulai melemparkan tombak suci pada Naruto dalam kemarahan, yang hanya menghindari tombak yang mengarah kepadanya tanpa banyak usaha. Melihat serangan jarak jauhnya tidak berfungsi, Raynare menciptakan satu tombak tetapi bukannya melemparkannya, dia terbang ke arah Naruto yang bermaksud untuk menusuknya. Naruto sekali lagi menangkap tombak suci dengan ujungnya di antara indeks dan jempolnya. Dia mengambil rokok dengan tangan lain dan meniup asap langsung di wajah Raynare.

Raynare melompat ke belakang sambil menjerit, "K-kau Bajingan!"

Naruto dengan malas menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari tombak lain yang datang dari belakang.

"Dohnaseek," teriak Raynare, meskipun suaranya terdengar seperti dia jengkel tapi sejujurnya dia lega. Pendatang baru itu adalah seorang pria setengah baya yang mengenakan jas hujan besar. Seperti Raynare, ia juga memiliki dua sayap, yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan.

"Aku sudah membunuh bocah itu, Raynare." Dohnaseek melihat Naruto dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak percaya kau mengalami masalah dengan manusia."

Naruto tidak mendengarkan salah satu dari mereka saat dia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada tanda tangan Issei setelah mendengar kata-kata pendatang baru itu. Butuh waktu kurang dari satu detik untuk menentukan lokasinya. Issei hampir menuju kematian dengan kata lain sekarat, tetapi penampilan kehadiran baru di sampingnya mendapat perhatiannya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Ini pasti menarik."

"Itu pasti, mari kita lihat seberapa kuat kau manusia," kata Dohnaseek saat dia menciptakan tombaknya sendiri, tanpa mengetahui bahwa kata-kata Naruto tidak dimaksudkan untuknya.

Naruto bahkan tidak mau mengakui apa yang mereka katakan saat dia mengulurkan lengannya. Riak mulai terbentuk di udara tepat di depan tangan Naruto yang membentang seolah-olah ruang itu sendiri terdistorsi. Dan dari riak itu, sebuah pegangan pedang keluar. Naruto menarik pedang dari sana dan meletakkannya di pundaknya, itu adalah pedang lebar besar yang berbentuk seperti pisau daging raksasa.

"Kubikiribocho.."

Kedua malaikat jatuh itu tegang melihat pedang. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa melakukan tindakan apa pun, tidak, sebelum mereka bahkan bisa berkedip Naruto berada di belakang Dohnaseek. Tapi kecepatan Naruto bukanlah bagian yang paling menakutkan. Itu adalah fakta bahwa entah bagaimana kepala Dohnaseek berada di dalam lingkaran di dekat tepi atas. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana dia sampai di sana, atau bagaimana Dohnaseek mendapatkan kepalanya di dalam pedang itu. Mereka bahkan tidak diberi sedetik pun untuk berpikir atau momen untuk berteriak ketika Naruto hanya tersenyum malas pada pria yang baru saja membuka mulutnya; tapi sebelum dia bisa mengucapkan satu kata,

"Sampai jumpa."

Naruto menarik pedang ke sisi lain, secara efektif memenggal kepala Dohnaseek. Melihat ini Raynare mulai gemetar, dia terlalu takut bahkan untuk berbicara. Lagi pula, manusia yang mereka pikirkan berada di bawah mereka hanya membunuh Dohnaseek dengan mudah dalam waktu kurang dari beberapa detik. Dan bagian terburuknya, dia tidak melihatnya bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh seorang wanita sekarang, jadi pergilah sebelum aku mendorong pedang ini ke atas mukamu," kata Naruto tanpa melihat pada wanita yang ketakutan itu. Raynare tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali, dia terbang secepat yang dia bisa tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Naruto menyingkirkan pedang itu dan berjalan menuju tempat terakhir dia merasakan Issei.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat Issei yang tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menatap tubuh yang terluka itu dan menghela nafas, "Aku memberimu lebih dari lima menit dan sejauh ini kau datang?" Naruto mengambil rokoknya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah sebelum menginjaknya. Kemudian dia melihat ke sisi lain dan menyeringai, "Aku tidak tahu kau adalah tipe gadis penguntit, Rias-chan."

Rias keluar dari balik pohon, tapi tidak seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, kali ini Rias menyeringai di wajahnya dengan aura percaya diri di sekelilingnya, "Maafkan aku, tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihat pemenggalan kepala manusia malaikat yang jatuh seperti itu aku harus mengatakan itu adalah tampilan kekuatan yang mengesankan, Naruto-kun.."

"Nama depan huh.." Naruto tersenyum ketika dia berbalik menghadapnya.

Rias tertawa kecil, "Jadi Naruto-kun, penjahat terkenal Akademi Kuoh, pelanggar aturan yang cerdik, Casanova dan sekarang pendekar pedang spektakuler. Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan?." Rias datang dan berdiri sangat dekat dengan Naruto membuatnya mengangkat alis dengan gerakannya yang berani.

"Well, well, apakah pesonaku akhirnya mulai bekerja?." Naruto berbisik sombong.

Rias terkejut dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresinya walaupun hanya sedetik tapi Naruto menangkapnya. Dan dia tahu kenapa Rias terkejut. Karena saat itu Rias menggunakan jimat Iblisnya dengan kekuatan penuh tapi sayangnya untuk Rias, Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang jatuh untuk tipuan kecil seperti itu.

"Kau menghindari pertanyaan, Naruto-kun." Rias cemberut dengan imut membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Kami berdua menyembunyikan banyak hal, bukankah itu benar Rias Gremory-chan?.." Mata Rias melebar mendengar itu. Naruto menekankan pada bagian Gremory untuk mengatakan padanya secara tidak langsung bahwa selama ini dia tahu tentang dirinya sebagai iblis.

"Sudah larut sekarang jadi mengapa kita tidak melanjutkannya besok saja?." Naruto melihat Issei dan kemudian kembali menatap Rias, "Mengapa kita tidak saling mengetahui satu sama lain, hanya kau dan aku." Naruto tidak menunggu jawaban Rias saat dia berbalik, "Temui aku di depan rumahku sepulang sekolah besok, aku cukup yakin kau tahu di mana itu."

Rias tidak bingung seperti waktu sebelumnya. Dia melihat punggung Naruto yang mundur dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan senyum licik,

"Kau benar benar orang misterius, Naruto Uzumaki."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya

Rias tidak mengalami hari yang baik.

Alasan utamanya adalah Naruto tidak datang ke sekolah mengambil kesempatan untuk memojokkannya di sini. Dan untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak diketahui tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, hari itu berlalu dengan kecepatan siput. Sejujurnya, ini adalah hari yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Rias sejauh ini.

Di pagi hari, Rias pergi ke Sona dan menceritakan semuanya. Sona adalah teman masa kecilnya dan dia sudah berapa kali membantunya, jadi Rias tidak ingin menyembunyikan kejadian ini darinya. Setelah mendengar bahwa Sona enggan membiarkan Rias pergi sendiri tetapi pada akhirnya, dia menyerah pada permohonan Rias. Meskipun dia menyarankannya untuk setidaknya mempersiapkan beberapa mantra pemanggilan cepat sebelum bertemu Naruto. Jadi jika Naruto akan menarik semua trik, Rias dapat segera memanggil budaknya bersama dengan Sona dan miliknya.

Rias melihat ke depan untuk melihat Kiba menjelaskan peran dan sejarah mereka pada Issei. Mereka mengambilnya perlahan untuknya. Pada awalnya, dia berpikir bahwa dia akan memberitahu Issei tentang dunia supernatural dan dia sedang bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis di kemudian hari. Tetapi karena dia hanya ingin melakukan apa pun untuk melewatkan hari itu, dia akhirnya memanggilnya ke klubnya dan bercerita tentang malam sebelumnya.

Dia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Issei mendengarkan kata-kata Kiba dengan perhatian penuh tanpa kehilangan ketenangannya atau mengamuk tentang situasinya. Lalu dia melihat jam dan senyumnya menghilang.

"Kau tahu," Rias menoleh ke Akeno yang menatapnya dengan sadar, "Kenapa kau tidak pergi menemuinya sekarang? Kau tahu rumahnya dan dia menunggumu hari ini, meskipun di lain waktu. Tapi aku tidak berpikir dia akan keberatan jika kau mengunjunginya lebih awal. "

Rias menyeringai pada ide ratu, "Kau adalah seorang jenius Akeno."

"Terimakasih, Rias." Akeno tertawa kecil.

Rias tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi saat dia bangun dan teleport ke tujuannya, tanpa memberikan penjelasan kepada anggota lain.

Rias dan Sona menandai tempat tinggal Naruto yang lama seperti Issei, jadi mereka tahu di mana rumah Naruto dan bagaimana itu terlihat. Rumah itu kecil dan tua bertingkat dua, terletak di daerah terpencil di kota. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan bagi Rias, rumah itu menjerit kesendirian.

Rias diteleportasi di luar pintu utama rumah Naruto. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia pergi ke pintu dan menekan bel. Satu menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Rias mengerang tetapi sebelum dia menekan lonceng lagi, dia melihat kenop pintu. Karena penasaran, dia meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Dan yang mengejutkan, pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"Apakah kau bercanda?." Rias mengerang ketika dia membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dalam, "Bukankah dia memiliki rasa ..." Tapi dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kata-katanya terjebak di tenggorokannya ketika dia benar-benar membuka pintu.

Tepat di depan pintu, ada anjing besar dengan bulu kuning cerah. Itu sangat besar dan liar sehingga beberapa orang mungkin mengira itu sebagai serigala besar. Dan bagian yang menakutkan adalah hewan itu terlihat tepat di depan mata Rias dengan mata bosan. Hewan besar itu bergerak dan membuat Rias tersentak, tapi yang mengejutkan, anjing itu membuat jalan untuknya sehingga dia bisa lewat.

Dengan tegukan, Rias melewati anjing itu dengan gugup. Ruangan pertama tepat setelah pintu adalah ruang tamu, di mana Naruto berdiri di ujung lain ruangan itu, topless dengan celana panjang longgar. Rias memerah ketika matanya jatuh pada tubuh telanjang Naruto. Tubuhnya adalah tipe atlet yang lebih baik daripada seorang binaragawan.

Naruto tidak memperhatikan mata Rias yang sedang menatap. Dia hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya saat dia melihat jam dengan mata setengah terbuka, dan kemudian kembali menatap Rias,

"Kau lebih awal.."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu, dan apakah kau baru saja bangun?" Rias bertanya dengan marah, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto menguap, "Bekerja di malam hari. Duduklah, aku akan segera kembali."

Rias menyaksikan Naruto naik ke lantai atas. Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, Rias melihat sekeliling ruangan.

Seluruh ruang tamu dicat dengan warna putih bersih. Dan hanya ada satu sofa abu-abu dengan meja kecil di depannya. Bahkan ruang makan di sebelah ruang tamu memiliki satu meja makan kecil dengan dua kursi. Hanya kulkasnya yang besar tetapi warna putihnya membuatnya sulit untuk diperhatikan karena ruang makan juga dicat dengan warna putih bersih.

Satu-satunya hal yang terlihat di dua kamar ini adalah meja di dekat jendela, yang tidak memiliki tirai. Meja kecil tapi terbuat dari kaca tampak mahal. Di atasnya ada vas bunga yang memiliki beberapa mawar putih palsu. Tapi itu bingkai foto kristal atau lebih seperti gambar di dalamnya yang menarik perhatiannya.

Itu adalah foto usang tua. Itu adalah seorang lelaki yang memegang erat seorang wanita saat keduanya sedang menertawakan kamera, seseorang dapat merasakan kebahagiaan mereka hanya dengan melihat gambar itu. Rias tidak tahu mengapa tapi entah kenapa matanya terpaku pada wanita itu, tonjolan kecil di perutnya dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia hamil. Rias bisa merasakan rasa keakraban yang datang dari wanita itu tetapi dia tidak bisa menentukan itu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyentuh barang orang lain tanpa bertanya."

Rias berteriak ketika dia mendengar suara Naruto tepat di belakangnya. Dengan wajah memerah, dia tergagap, "Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kalau begitu jangan melihat hal-hal tanpa izin." Naruto menghela nafas saat dia berjalan menuju pintu, memberi isyarat kepada Rias untuk mengikutinya, "Ayolah, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Rias mengikutinya tetapi kakinya berjalan melambat ketika dia melihat anjing itu sekali lagi. Hewan itu bertumpu pada sisi dengan mata tertutup.

"Anjing penjaga tidak akan menggigitmu.."

"A-aku juga tau.."

Ketika Rias keluar dari rumah, dia akhirnya bisa melihat Naruto dengan baik. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna emas yang memiliki bulu sebagai kerah. Dia mengenakan kaos putih tapi celana hitam. Yang menarik perhatian Rias adalah anting-anting yang dipakai Naruto. Mereka kecil tapi berbentuk salib dan warnanya cocok dengan rambutnya.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjaga wajahnya supaya tidak memerah, "Ke mana kita pergi?."

"Seperti kataku, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu," jawab Naruto.

Dengan menghela nafas, Rias mulai mengikutinya. Dia ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Naruto tetapi pikirannya terus kembali ke foto itu, entah bagaimana baginya itu bukan hanya foto. Itu seperti teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan untuk melihat gambaran yang lebih besar.

Setelah sepuluh menit yang tenang kemudian, Naruto berhenti. Mereka berada di depan rumah yang hancur yang terletak di atas bukit yang menghadap Kota Kuoh. Rias ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi cara Naruto melihat ke rumah mengatakan padanya dia harus menunggu.

"Rias," Mendengar suara Naruto, Rias menatapnya, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang gubernur Kota Kuoh sebelumnya?."

Rias terkejut karena dia tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang gubernur lain di masa lalu. Ketika Rias dan Sona bersama dengan anggota budak mereka datang ke kota ini untuk belajar, saudara Rias memberitahunya bahwa kota Kuoh adalah milik para iblis dan melihat bahwa dia akan tinggal di kota, dia diberikan kepemilikan kota secara legal. Sejauh yang dia tahu, itu dilakukan sebagai sarana pelatihan untuknya sebagai pewaris klan.

"Dari ekspresimu, aku dapat melihat bahwa kau tidak tahu." Naruto terkekeh, itu adalah suara yang kosong dan entah bagaimana Rias merasa seolah-olah itu mencerminkan hati Naruto.

Akhirnya, dia menatap Rias. Rias tidak mengenal Naruto sejak lama tapi dia tahu satu hal tentang dia, mata birunya akan selalu memegang kekuasaan dan kontrol tapi sekarang mata itu hanya menahan kesedihan, "Biarkan aku memberitahumu sebuah kisah yang menyedihkan Rias, cerita tentang setan wanita yang mempunyai sifat lembut, dan setan wanita itu jatuh cinta dengan seorang pengusir setan yang luhur, tidak butuh waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, mereka hidup bahagia satu sama lain tetapi karena asal mereka, mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka selama mungkin. Tapi akhirnya, semua orang tahu. "

Naruto berhenti dan melihat ke langit, "Bisakah kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka?."

Rias merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, napasnya menjadi tidak menentu, "Mereka dibuang?."

"Mereka dibunuh. Mereka berdua dibuang oleh para pemimpin Setan dan Gereja." Naruto tertawa sinis.

Rias tidak ingin bertanya karena takut akan jawabannya, dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan kata-kata itu,

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua ini?."

Naruto melihat bangunan yang hancur sekali lagi, "Nama wanita iblis yang terbunuh adalah Cleria Belial," Naruto kemudian menghadap Rias yang tercengang dan menambahkan dengan lembut, "Dia adalah ibuku."

Jawaban Naruto memecahkan teka-teki yang mengganggu Rias sejak dia melihat gambar itu, meskipun dia menebaknya setengah. Wanita yang dilihatnya di foto itu, rambutnya memiliki warna abu-abu yang sama dengan Diehauser Belial, juara permainan rating, dan dia memiliki mata berwarna biru yang sama seperti Naruto. Dan pria yang berada di sampingnya di foto itu memiliki rambut pirang yang sama dengan putranya.

Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa mereka berdua, terutama wanita itu tampak akrab dengannya.

Rias tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya, dia tidak mau. Tersenyum sedih, Naruto menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut yang membuat Rias tersentak sedikit pada gerakannya yang berani. Menyeka air matanya, Naruto berbicara dengan nada lembut, "Jika mereka dibunuh karena tuduhan kriminal atau karena mereka menjadi ancaman bagi faksi mereka masing-masing, aku bisa menerimanya. Aku masih akan mengertakkan gigiku dan menerima kematian mereka jika entah bagaimana caranya, bagaimanapun benar dibenarkan. Tapi membunuh mereka karena 'Status Quo', yang tidak bisa aku terima.."

Naruto menarik tangannya dan membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangi Rias. Dia perlu mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkannya melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Aku ingin membawa keadilan kepada mereka, tetapi aku hanyalah seorang raja yang diasingkan." Mata Rias melebar mendengar itu. Dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi bertanya, "Tunggu, apa maksudnya?.."

Naruto tidak melihat ke belakang, malah dia mengulurkan tangannya ke samping dan membuka telapak tangannya. Sepotong catur raja muncul di atas telapak tangannya. Itu terbuat dari warna putih murni dengan garis-garis hitam yang elegan menghiasi itu. Hitam dan putih, keduanya memang bertentangan satu sama lain tetapi entah bagaimana mereka bergabung dengan sangat baik bersama-sama dalam objek kecil yang tidak akan percaya kemegahan kecuali mereka akan melihatnya langsung.

"Cantiknya."

Naruto menutup telapak tangannya dan dengan itu, potongan itu lenyap. Ketika Naruto berbalik, Rias merasakan napasnya berhenti.

Saat itu sore dan matahari terbenam tepat di belakang Naruto. Langit memiliki warna merah untuk itu dan entah bagaimana Naruto benar-benar berpadu dengan warna merah, rambut pirangnya yang dicium matahari semakin mencuat dan begitu juga mata merahnya yang terbakar.

Rias terkejut ketika dia akhirnya menyadari perubahan itu, bahwa warna mata Naruto bukanlah biru tapi entah bagaimana menjadi merah padam. Dia tidak ingin tahu bagaimana itu terjadi tetapi apa yang dia tahu bahwa itu benar-benar cocok dengan Naruto. Dan kemudian dia mengerti,

Dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

"Jadi, Gremory Princess, maukah kau membantu Raja Belia yang diasingkan ini?" Naruto mendekat dan Rias memerah sepenuhnya. Naruto dengan hati-hati menyelipkan sehelai rambut di belakang telinga Rias yang menjaga jarak yang tepat darinya, "Aku tidak meminta ini gratis tentunya. Sebagai imbalan atas bantuanmu, aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku, Rias."

Rias membuang muka, dia yakin wajahnya memiliki warna yang sama seperti rambutnya, "Biarkan aku memikirkannya."

"Sesuai keinginanmu.." Naruto mundur.

Rias tidak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi untuk berteleport keluar dari tempat itu. Dan saat itu juga dia benar-benar menghilang,

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto. Untuk bermain dengan hati gadis yang adil seperti itu." Pria itu muncul entah dari mana dan duduk di atas batu yang menghadap rumah yang ditinggalkan itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu atau kemewahan, Kurama." Naruto melihat kembali ke rumah ibunya, kesedihan di matanya digantikan dengan keganasan.

"Aku tahu itu Naruto, tapi pikirkan langkahmu dengan hati-hati. Dia adalah adik Sirzech." Kurama berkata sambil bangkit dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Menurutmu aku tidak bisa membawanya?" Naruto memandang Kurama dari sudut matanya.

"Kau bisa mengalahkannya dan tentang itu, aku tidak ragu. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengalahkan rekan-rekannya, atau semua Maou bersamaan, atau dewan iblis brengsek itu. Dan kita bahkan tidak pergi ke bagian Gereja. Jangan lupa tentang mereka. Jika kau terburu-buru tanpa perencanaan yang tepat, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan keadilan untuk keluargamu yang kau inginkan." Kurama menghela nafas.

Naruto menatap dingin ke arah Kurama, mata merahnya bersinar sekarang seolah-olah itu menjanjikan penghancuran murni kepada siapa pun yang akan menghalangi jalannya, "Keadilan? Di dunia busuk ini di mana Pahlawan mencari hal tidak berguna selain kekacauan dan kehancuran dalam nama kesetaraan? Dimana para penyembah Agung bereksperimen pada anak-anak yang tidak bersalah untuk mencapai kekuatan suci? Di mana para dewa melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan karena mereka percaya itu hanya ketidak sengajaan? Di mana iblis dapat membantai seluruh ras untuk perlindungan diri mereka yang seharusnya tanpa peperangan!?.."

Naruto tertawa, hambar yang hanya dipenuhi dengan cekung dan kemarahan, yang benar-benar mencerminkan hatinya, "Tidak, dunia ini telah meninggalkan keadilannya sejak lama."

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan perlahan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya yang kosong, "Dunia ini tidak membutuhkan penyelamat untuk melaksanakan keadilan. Apa yang dibutuhkan dunia ini adalah seorang pemimpin, seorang raja yang dapat memerintah atas semua faksi. Apa yang dunia ini benar-benar butuhkan adalah.. Seorang raja sepertiku..."

'Raja dari segala raja..'

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Sekedar catatan, ini bukan Naruto yang tegang atau antagonis. Hanya seorang Naruto yang trauma yang akan berevolusi melalui 'Pengembangan Karakter'._**

 ** _Ya, Naruto disini adalah setengah Satan dan orang tuanya adalah karakter nyata dari anime DxD. Dan tentang Karakter Naruto, dia tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu ceria. Alasannya adalah masa lalunya, masa lalunya mengubahnya. Membuatnya trauma dan untuk itu, karakteristiknya akan sedikit berbeda. Dia kalkulatif dan sombong tapi dia bisa berbelas kasih dan baik terhadap orang-orang yang dia percayai, meskipun pada awalnya dia jarang menunjukannya._**

 ** _Itu saja untuk sekarang. Dan saran kalian akan sangat membantu._**

 ** _Sampai nanti._**


End file.
